The Deadliest Predators
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: AT LAST THE TWO GREATEST VILLAINS IN HISTORY MEET AT LAST! So, what happens when Soul Eater's Medusa and My little Pony's Queen Chrysalis decide to switch places for a while? COMPLETE CHAOS IS WHAT HAPPENS! Chrysalis is ready to invade Death city with her army of changelings and Medusa is ready to torment the citizens of Ponyville. (images used for cover belong to who made them)
1. Chapter 1

**Deadliest of Predators**

*Do not own Soul Eater, MLP, MLP FIM, or any of the characters and content featured in the latter series...

**Chapter 1: Prologue...**

Medusa the witch was a relatively hard person to entertain. Aside from her own experiments, the snake witch really only found interest in a certain stitched-up, screw-headed scientist.

Professor Stein's madness was fierce enough to rival Medusa's own, and she simply adored him for it. It's more than adore; although she wouldn't openly say it to another person besides the doctor himself, she was in love with Stein, but it was a sick and twisted love that only wanted to see him broken down to the last thread of mentality before his mind would finally collapse on itself and reduce him to a monster.

But as much as she "loved" him, her feelings were obviously getting her nowhere. Even if Stein loved her back, or liked her at all, his petty allegiance to the DWMA would keep him from ever coming to her on his own...

Right now Medusa was pacing the floor of her castle. It had been nearly a month since the DWMA defeated Arachnophobia, killed the Kishin, and restored everything to normal. Yes, everything had gone from anarchy and havoc to rainbows and sunshine, it _DISGUSTED_ Medusa...

Those fools probably weren't even aware of the fact that the snake witch was still alive, and why wouldn't she be? Medusa Has basically come to the conclusion that she must be immortal because her ability to reform her body after dying seemed to be eternal. She at first thought that maybe if her soul was devoured that maybe THAT would kill her for good, but no, for if that were to happen, the next step would be as simple as possessing the body of whoever consumed her.

So yeah...Immortal...

But what to do now, while she hated that everything was already back to normal and her plans "technically failed", this still opened up a window of opportunities for her. They thought she was dead, they have been placid for a month, and she still has the black blood angle.

But what to do with it all? Her mind was dizzy with sadistic thoughts, but at the same time she had to plan this very carefully. She definitely wouldn't want to reveal herself right away and have something planed that, well...DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED!

Medusa then realized something. She stopped in her tracks and raised a hand ti her face while arching a brow. "Say..." she began. "I still have an entire hoard of junk in the basement?" she remembered that she had a large amount of magic items in her castle that she had stashed away long ago, she didn't even remember that she had them until just now.

Medusa almost wanted to disregard the idea. The reason she forgot about them was because she didn't think she really needed them. From what she can remember, whatever they could do she could do better (LOL). "Hmm...Well...Maybe it at least wouldn't hurt to look..." she mumbled to herself.

She walked down a long dark hallway only defined by it's blank white walls, with the small exception of a decoration or two. She soon approached a door and slowly put her hand on the knob. She slowly started turning the knob wondering if this would end up to be just a waste of hr time.

But she quickly thought "why not". It's not like she had anything better to do anyway. She opened the door revealing a flight of old stairs descending into a pool of darkness and shadow. She reached around for a light switch, which she remembers there being. She felt it and turned on the lights, illuminating the the stairwell all the way to the bottom.

She walked down into the basement and saw everything covered in dust from decades of of being untouched. she walked around and took a deep breath after looking at and remembering just how much was down here. "Well...better get started" she said with a very unenthusiastic face.

*about half an hour later...

Medusa was about ready to quit. She really wasn't finding anything useful, just as she thought. She sighed. "Maybe I should just go ba-" before she could finish her sentence, her big beautiful butt (it had to say it at some point so why not early :D ) bumped into a cabinet and she immediately heard a crash.

She turned around and saw the shattered remains of what looked like a vase. "Dammit!" she growled in anger. She bent down and began to scoop up wht she could. "Well THIS has been a waste of time..." she said still growling. "I came down here to see if I could find something useful, but instead my big butt (Okay I'll stop XD ) just broke some piece of crap I don't even care about..."

As she picked up the broken vase piece, something caught her eyes. The cabinet that the vase was sitting on was standing on four legs, and while on the ground, she could see something standing behind it. It was something she did not recognize. She then got up and pushed the cabinet out of the way to reveal a mirror.

It was a full-body mirror and it was also an item that she most certainly DID NOT remember having. She walked up to it and looked it over carefully. There was something off about it besides the dust that was covering it. She brought her face very close to the glass trying to make out what was so odd about it.

eventually she realized it. She turned around and got a good look at her surroundings before turning back and realizing that while the mirror DID reflect her, it reflected a different environment than what was actually around her. she looked closely again but this time came face to face with a creature she had never seen before...

* * *

AND IT ENDS THERE :D !...Yeah, sorry for no pony action in the first chapter but the next one will be all chrysalis :) This is just a story I decided to right for fun and honestly I'm doing it blind. The only things I want to happen that I definitely know I'm going to do is use all my favorite pony character to a greater extent than some of them were used in the actual series...ALL OF MY FAVORITE PONIES!

Hope this was a nice little way to get things started. Each chapter might only be about the same length as this one. Also, it's just for fun, so don't expect it to make TOO much sense. If I get even ONE complaint about a lack have continuity or a hole in logic, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL...

Anyway, stay tuned for more...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadliest of Predators**

*Do not own Soul Eater, MLP, MLP FIM, or any of the characters and content featured in the latter series...

**Chapter 1: Prologue Part 2...**

Queen Chrysalis was walking through the EverFree forest just as angry and flustered as she had been for nearly a week now. She looked a look back, and while she could no longer see canterlot's tall majestic towers, she was constantly reminded of her defeat at the hands of those two WRETCHES!

The impact of her fall was enough to fracture one of her wings, rendering her flightless. And whether by coincidence or just bad luck for her, only a few of her soldiers had fallen with her. They themselves had been severely weakened from the blast that sent them hear and Chrysalis could only assume that the other changelings were just as weak and could not find their queen.

THIS WAS SO UNFAIR AND RIDICULOUS! She was so close, SO CLOSE to having all of Canterlot under her control. Everything was going perfectly fine, and then what causes all of it to fall apart? _The power of LOVE_! "BLECK!" Chrysalis spat in anger.

As angry as she was, she realized that her changelings needed to feed soon or they might...AGH, she didn't even want to think about it! Those ponies got to have a happy little wedding with cake and music, and what does she get? BEING STRANDED IN THE MOST DANGEROUS FOREST IN EQUESTRIA!

While Chrysalis was stronger than any monster they could come across, she too was injured and weakened from the, UGH, _LOVE SHIELD._...

So she did not have much magic power to work with. How fantastic was this? She didn't even know which way she was going and even if she did, just how long would it take to get back to her hive?

Eventually she and her changelings came across something that they definitely did not expect to see. Chrysalis stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

She and her few changelings were staring at what seemed to be the remains of an old castle. It was in tact enough for Chrysalis to take in its whole form, but at the same time, she could tell it was falling apart. There appeared to be two statues in front of the entrance. Her eyes narrowed as she instantly identified one of them as Celestia, but the other she did not recognize. She had heard about Celestia's younger sister who was the ruler of the night, but she had never actually seen the alicorn in person. (I know there are many fanfics were Chrysalis and Luna know each other, but this isn't about that kind of stuff is it :D)

She quickly assumed that this ancient domain was once owned by the two alicorns, but what was it? She turned and looked at her changelings who looked at her in confusion. "Stay here..." she said after a moment. They obeyed, she wanted to check out the inside but at the same time she didn't want to put ther soldiers in possible danger.

She walked through the decaying court yard and into the 1000 year old castle. She looked around and found the castle to be just as bad looking on the inside. If this place was truly owned by the two alicorn sisters before than surely it must have something useful in it, right?

She looked around for a while and found basically everything to be broken and covered in dust. HORSE APPLES! Maybe there wasn't anything here after all...

But just as Chrysalis was about to leave, she passed by a door that led to an enormous library. She was surprised to find that this room seemed untouched by time compared to the rest of the castle. She walked through it wondering if there was anything useful to be found.

She really couldn't find anything but books, books, and, wait for it...books...

"How...boring..." she mumbled under her breath. But as she walked, a book sticking out of place nicked her ear catching her attention. She looked to her side and saw the book jutting out of the shelf. She tried to pull it out just out of curiosity of what it was...and she wanted to throw it at the wall...

But as soon as she tried to pull it out, she found it to be stuck. "What the...?" she said to herself out of confusion. Her eyes narrowed. "Fine then, go back in you little piece of..." as Chrysalis pushed the book back into it's space, she heard a few clicking noises followed by what sounded like something unlocking.

She looked to the opposite wall. Her eyes widened when she saw a door way opening up from the stone wall. She walked up to it carefully just in case anything freakier than herself were to pop out. But when she poked her head in she found the room to be a simple, small, blank room.

But there was something standing in the middle of the room that she was immediately drawn to (mainly because it was the only thing in the room). It was a mysterious rectangular form shrouded by a large black cloth.

She approached the...object and lifted the cloth off of it. What she found underneath was...HERSELF (GASP! DUN, DUN, DUNNN!) but it was just her reflection cast by a mirror (LOL). "Dammit" was the first thing that ran through her mind, but as she stared at herself she was able to notice just how weakened she looked. She was still angry, but actually seeing herself tired, weak, and defeated...it actually saddened her.

She lowered her head and her eyelids grew heavy. She began to wonder if she would make it back too her home, if she would see the rest of her changelings, and if she would even bother coming up with a revenge plan.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, the mirror shined brightly. It shined so hard that she had to look away. As the light vanished, she slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes then instantly widened when she came face to face something that resembled no pony or beast in all of Equestria...

* * *

Sorry to end the second chapter with a tease as well, but don't worry. In the next chapter Medusa and Chrysalis will finally meet each other, HISTORY IN THE MAKING, PEOPLE! HISTORY!

There are some characters I would like to add in this but I doubt I will be able to. I would like to use Sunset Shimmer...that's an equestria girls thing. I would like to use Adagio and her band...but Rainbow Rocks doesn't hit theaters for another month. I would REALLY love to use the Mane-iac...but she is in the comic world.

Well whatever, it's a fanfic, maybe I can fit them in somehow anyway...

Hope you guys are enjoying so far and I apologize if the first few chapters are kinda boring, but like the title says, this was just the prologue. Next chapter is when we start getting into the real stuff.

Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks hits theaters September 27 for a limited time (unless your reading this fic WAY after) and I can't wait for it. I know a lot of people didn't like the first one but I loved it. And the sequel looks like it's going to have a lot of new character cameos put into it (like the diamond dogs :D)

But I swear, if they don't have Vinyl Scratch talk, I am gonna be sssooooooooooo pissed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadliest of Predators**

*Do not own Soul Eater, MLP, MLP FIM, or any of the characters and content featured in the latter series...

**Chapter 3: Becoming Fiendish Friends...**

Medusa just stared questionably at the creature in front of her. It's overall appearance was that of some kind of unicorn-pegasus hybrid, but its horn was gnarled, holes bored through its legs, it had fangs, and its mane was long and straight and yet messy at the same time.

Chrysalis raised a brow with a confused look. She narrowed her eyes at the figure in front of her. It stood on two legs rather than four. Only a few creatures in Equestria could stand on two legs and this "person" didn't resemble any of them. Its body was clad in an outfit that covered its whole form except for its arms and face.

The two completely different beings simply stared into the mirror both wondering if what they were looking at was some kind of fancy trick mirror. (I suppose no would be an excellent time for one of those cliche moments where two people are doing the exact same movements in front of each other and assume that the other is a reflection, even though they look nothing alike {LOL}).

Medusa crossed her arms and raised a brow in more confusion as she took a step back from the mirror. ""Just what in the world am I looking at..?"

"I could ask you the same question..." Chrysalis responded, equally confused.

Medusa's eyes widened when the instant the creature in the mirror spoke. "You can hear me?" Medusa asked starting to get a little freaked out.

"Yes I can hear you. What? You can hear me?" Chrysalis asked just now realizing that she was talking to something in a **** mirror...

"Well...Yeah I guess, obviously..." Medusa said looking all over the mirror to make sure that there was nothing pulling some kind of magic trick on her. Or was she actually talking to someone else through some kind of...

"What are you doing in my mirror?" Medusa asked looking back at the pegasus-like creature.

"Your Mirror?" Chrysalis asked accusingly. "Well from where I'm standing, you're the one inside of the mirror." she said looking over the mirror wondering the same thing that Medusa was wondering a second ago.

"Wait..." Medusa began. "Your looking at ME through a mirror?"

"Yes. Why, can you see me through a mirror?"

"Clearly..." Medusa said narrowing her eyes.

The two simply stared at each other for a moment still wondering how this was possible or if they were just being messed with by some unknown force. Medusa took a step closer to her side of the mirror. "Who are you? What's your name."

"Why must I tell you MY name?" Chrysalis asked with her eyes narrowing.

"How about because I ASKED YOU FIRST." Medusa seemed a little aggravated, but she couldn't tell why. Maybe because for once, she had come across something that she was truly baffled by.

"Well if you must know..." Chrysalis began slowly. She turned her head away from the mirror slightly with her eyes still fixated on Medusa. "I am Chrysalis...Queen Chrysalis...ruler of the changelings..."

"Changelings?" Medusa asked. "That sounds like some kind of shapeshifter..." the snake witch said making an educated guess based of the name.

"Well yes..." Chrysalis turned her head back to Medusa. "That's basically correct..."

"How is this possible? Where are you?" Medusa asked with her eyes scanning the mirror. She placed a hand against the reflective glass just to make sure what she was looking at a mirror and not an open window. She then came to a realization of what this was. "Like the Shinigami's mirror..." she whispered under her breath. But while she figured that it might be the same type of mirror that the death god possessed, she was still perplexed as to why there was one in her basement, that she hadn't even been in for nearly a decade!

"Excuse me..." Chrysalis said waving a hoof trying to get back Medusa's attention.

Medusa snapped back to reality and looked back at the Changeling Queen. "What...?" Medusa asked, but was still thinking about how the mirror got down here.

Chrysalis continued. "You were spacing out and I wanted to ask you if YOU knew what was going on with this; but since you just asked me, then I guess your clueless as well..."

Medusa continued to look over the mirror. "Actually, I think I know what this is, but why it's here where I am and why the other side is wherever you are: I have no idea." Medusa then got a better look at Chrysalis and noticed that the Changeling looked like it had been through hell. "Mind if I ask what happened to you, or do people just dress like they've just lost a fight where you're from?"

"Hahahahah..." Chrysalis laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes to the side. "If you must know, I've been having a rather bad day..."

"How bad..?" Medusa asked crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"L...let's just say that an 'evil' plan I had put together for a long time that I decided to carry out failed when I was SO CLOSE to victory..." Chrysalis's eyes narrowed as she remembered her earlier defeat once more.

Medusa just thought about what Chrysalis had just said. "Huh..." she mumbled. "That's actually not to far off from my own situation..." she muttered, though loud enough for Chrysalis to hear.

"What was that?" Chrysalis asked wanting to know if she heard her right. "You say you've been through something similar? Well it looks like I had to take more heat than you did."

Medusa instantly thought back on how many times she escaped death and the two times that she did die (but not really). This made Medusa smile and she actually began to laugh.

"Did I say something that amuses you?" Chrysalis asked confused.

Medusa stopped laughing and looked at Chrysalis still smiling. "Honey..." she began. "I'm sure that you've had a bad day, but I've been going through things that drive people into complete Madness for the last 800 years."

Chrysalis's eyes instantly widened. 80 years!? Was she serious?! "C...Come again...?" Chrysalis asked. "Just, um...just how old are you...?"

"I'm going on 820." Medusa said with very simplistic tone.

Chrysalis just stared at Medusa not really knowing what to think. She assumed that the appearance of the person was that of someone who was "young", but 800? That's as long as creatures like alicorns and Chrysalis herself COULD live to be. Were all the beings from this..."other world" capable of living so long?

Medusa snapped her fingers getting Chrysalis's attention. Medusa may have been confused at first, but she IS the witch Medusa of course. It didn't take long for her devious scientific mind to crave to know ALL about the strange and unknown creature in front of her.

"Tell you what..." Medusa began. "Why don't YOU start by explaining who and what you are, what you've just been through, and where you are. After that I'll explain everything on my end."

"I don't know if I want to share such information with a...person that I don't even know..." Chrysalis responded.

Medusa simply smiled. "But I don't know you, and I'm willing to share my information."

"Then why don't you go first..."

Medusa sighed, still smiling. "Fine..." she said.

What began was a conversation that might as well be a point to fast forward later...

* * *

It was about half an hour later and the two who knew nothing of each other were know laughing and sharing things from their pasts as if the two were friends from the beginning.

"Hahaha. So they cut you in half...TWICE, destroyed your body...TWICE, and yet you still come back just to screw with them?" Chrysalis asked in a much more joyful mood.

"Hahahaha, yeah. Sometimes I think I have to much fun with this." Medusa responded also in a happy tone.

"I can't believe you got two different armies to fight over the same thing for you just so you could screw them back with what they were going after (Asura)."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. But you disguised yourself as some princess on her wedding day and used the wedding as a diversion to take over their kingdom? That's pretty damn evil, I love it!"

"You were right when you said we were in a similar situation. We may not have had the same plot or goal but the overall scheme of things was the same when you think about it." Chrysalis said smiling.

"And we both disguised our selves as something to destroy something else from the inside out, me a nurse and you a princess."

"Yes it is very similar."

They were both silent for a moment. "So..." Medusa began. "Chrysalis, some time during our conversation, I got a thought that's been buzzing around in my head ever since."

"What is it?"

"Well...I don't know how you would react to it."

"Well you'll never know my reaction if you don't tell me, now what is it?"

Medusa took a minute to think about how she wanted to word her idea before it came out of her mouth. After a moment, she finally started to form her question. "What if..."

"...Yes?"

"...What if...you and I...switched places for a while...?"

Chrysalis just stared at Medusa confused. Medusa turned her head away. "Oh forget it. I know, it sounds odd."

"No no, it's not that, it's just that...what do you mean 'switch places? Do you mean I become a witch and you become the Changeling Queen?"

"Well no..." Medusa responded, shaking her head a little. "What I mean is..."

Chrysalis eagerly waited for Medusa to finish her sentence.

"What if...I come over there and try to conquer _Equestria _and you come over here to try and conquer Death City?"

Chrysalis's eyes widened. What a concept that was. Would that really be a smart thing to do? "Well, I don't know. considering the balance of power between the individuals in our respected worlds, would that be possible?"

"Of course." Medusa said cheerfully. "Based on what you've told me, I think you and your changelings could easily take down the DWMA. And I'm sure that I can handle ponies."

"Some of these ponies have powerful magic."

"I'm not worried."

"Well..." Chrysalis thought about it for a moment. At first she wasn't very eager to try something so risky, but then she thought to herself: this could be a perfect opportunity to take over a WHOLE NEW WORLD, and especially one that had no idea of her existence.

Chrysalis then looked at Medusa with an evil smile. "Well...?" Medusa asked, already assuming what the changeling queen's answer would be.

"...Alright." the queen said still smiling evilly.

Medusa smiled back. "Alright then..."

The snake witch put her hand up to the mirror as the changeling put her hoof up as well. Chrysalis immediately used some of her magic to mentally call her changelings that where still waiting outside to come to her as quickly as possible. The came in just as fast as the queen had hoped. They were instantly confused when they saw their queen with her hoof on a glowing mirror.

She turned to them and smiled. "Come..." she said. "We have found a new world to conquer." the changelings were still very confused but they were loyal to their queen and followed her anyway.

Medusa then began to phase herself into the mirror as did chrysalis with her soldiers. They all began walking through a inter-dimensional tunnel (or whatever the space bridges from transformers are suppose to be) with Medusa heading for Equestria and the Changelings heading for Death city.

As they passed each other on the way through, they each gave a few requests. Medusa was first: "If you don't mind, once your there, if you see a guy with a lab coat and a screw in his head or a young girl with pink hair who's a nervous wreck, let them live."

"Okay. Why?"

"Well I'm kinda in love with one of them (dammit she mumbled) and the other is my daughter (deal with it)."

"Alright. I guess I'll ask something as well. If you see a pink alicorn with a multi-colored mane, or a white stallion with a blue mane who'll most likely be wearing knight armor, leave them be."

"Why is that?"

"I don't mind if you harm them, but I want to deal with them my self when I return."

"That reminds me, let's try to contact each other with these mirrors again in about a week." Medusa said, passing Chrysalis.

"Alright, see you in seven days."

"See ya..." they both had sadistic grin's as they passed into each other's worlds. They were still smiling as they stepped out into their new surroundings, but only a moment after, the two noticed something that while it did shock them, they weren't to surprised.

They found that entering a new world caused their bodies to change...

* * *

...YEAH :P ! Sorry that this chapter took a while, but I was on a short vacation and wasn't able to work on it. I'm also surprised that it came out at least twice as long as the last two (well not too surprised).

I want to make a chapter every night but that's not gonna work for the most part obviously. I will try to get one done every day, but if the chapter is as long as this one it will take two days, and if I have something going on, then there won't be any chapters until my return.

Hope your enjoying it so far, Next we'll get to see (or read) pony Medusa exploring ponyville and meeting a few certain ponies, and we'll see Chrysalis and the Changelings (witch there's at least 5 of) mess around in death city.

There's a continuity error in here that was purposefully not corrected. See if you can spot it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadliest of Predators**

*Do not own Soul Eater, MLP, MLP FIM, or any of the characters and content featured in the latter series...

**Chapter 4: Filling New Shoes and Horse Shoes**

Medusa's eyes were still widened with shock from what had happened after she stepped through the portal. She was standing on all fours but something was more off than that. She lifted an arm to see that her hands had been replaced with hoofs.

She turned around and saw a long vector arrow shaped tail standing from what was now her flank. She waved it a little just to make sure it was real (let that image sink in). Her eyes then scanned the rest of her body as she realized that her from was no longer the frame of a witch, or even a human for that matter. Nope...SHE WAS A PONY (LOL)!

She smiled nervously. "What...In...the...Hell...?" she grunted as a bead of sweat rushed down the side of her face. She turned around and the anger on her face dropped into a sigh when she realized the obvious. Passing into this world must have shifted her form to match that of the dominate species in this universe (I guess the ponies are the dominate species...)

She stared at the mirror and tried to take a step towards it, but the instant she tried to move on her four new legs, she fell right on her face. "OW! Dammit!" she pulled herself of the ground a bit and made a scowl at her new body. "Damn, this could definitely be an issue. Why didn't I anticipate something like this?"

She sighed again as she tried to pull herself off the ground. As she lifted herself up, she found herself instantly falling back down, this time on her flank. She just sat there and grunted. "Well this could be a problem..." she said to herself. "How am I supposed to cause chaos in this world if I can't even walk right?"

"You're not the only one having problems..." Medusa's eyes widened when she heard the voice from nowhere.

Medusa turned to the mirror and noticed that she was able to still see through it. Standing on the other side, she saw Chrysalis, but like Medusa, Chrysalis looked greatly different.

Chrysalis now had the shape of a human like Medusa. She kept her long cerulean hair, her crown, and her jagged horn, but that was about it. Her human form was very tall (as expected) and her skin was darkly tanned. Her eyes were about the same except that they were now structured like a human's.

She was wearing a black dress that ended in tatters around her knees where the dress's color slightly deviated from black to blue-green. She had many blue-green bandages tightly wrapped around her waist the were tied into knots on her back. She had a pair of black high heels with holes artistically drilled into the heel (don't worry, they won't break).

She had a black, loose, iron collar around her neck with black straps attaching from it to the beginning of her dress at her chest. Lastly, she had a pair of knee socks that had green and darker green stripes.

Medusa was a little impressed to see that Chrysalis's human form was rather...busty. Her changelings however, had barely changed at all. In fact, they looked the exact same but if they had been given humanoid bodies (though that made a little more since that they wouldn't look to different in this kind of world).

Anyway, Medusa almost laughed when she saw that Chrysalis was having just as much a problem standing as she was. "Having some trouble?" she asked coley.

"Shut up!" chrysalis snapped. "You're not doing to well on all fours, either."

Medusa stopped smiling and took another look at her new pony body. She was a little surprised and at the same time not to see that she still had her normal outfit, though it was of course now shaped to fit a pony. She also felt her head and noticed that she had a horn. She instantly figured that since she was a witch in her world, that she would be a unicorn in this one (especially after Chrysalis had explained the whole three main cultures to her).

*(I have seen many versions of pony Medusa, I myself prefer the AskPonyMedusa version. Just imagine whatever fur color you prefer)

Medusa finally managed to stand up and stay up. She and Chrysalis both took a few steps in their new bodies to get used to the walking like this. After a moment, while not perfect, the two were able to walk and stand normally.

Medusa sighed. "Well this could take some getting used to, but I think I can work with it."

"Yeah, same here." Chrysalis replied. Her Changelings had also managed to adapt quickly. Chrysalis then looked back at Medusa. "So, where can I find this _Death City _anyway?"

Medusa thought for a moment on how to give directions to a creature from another world on how to navigate her own. She then had an idea. "You don't happen to have any way of tracking magic power, do you?"

"I have something similar to that, yes." Chrysalis nodded.

"Well just use whatever it is you have, and seek out the highest source of power. That should take you there."

"Alright then, but what about you?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I have my own handy abilities." Medusa said smiling menacingly.

They then both made menacing grins. "So..." Chrysalis began. "Shall we be off?"

"And report back in a week."

"This exact spot."

They both turned away from the mirror and began to walk of. "I hope you can find your way out of my house alright." Medusa said as they walked off.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I hope you can find your way out of that castle." Chrysalis responded.

"See ya later."

"See ya."

* * *

*(read in a dramatic voice) _PONYVILLE_...

Medusa was standing right outside of Ponyville. She had managed to find the place without problem, and all the monsters she came by in the Everfree she instantly scared off with her vector arrows (which she was glad to see she could still use in this world).

She looked around. After what Chrysalis had told her, she already expected to be greatly different from her own. But this world was literally the polar opposite of Medusa's. Medusa's world was one filled with horror, ghosts, zombies, murderers, witches, demon gods, insanity, clowns, and herself. But this...this looked like a Saturday morning cartoon for kids...(LOL).

She began to walk into the town. She could already see several of the pony residence, it was strange to see so many colorful character in one area. Most people from Medusa's world were black and white (not skin color you morons).

She began walking through trying to pretend to be a normal citizen. As she walked, she took in all the fascinating stores and buildings that she could honestly say she liked the architecture of, at least their wacky designs.

She thought to herself that while she was here, she might as well ask if someone could show her around, and at the same time try to make herself seem friendly so nopony would suspect her of anything...JUST LIKE IN HER OWN WORLD!

She looked around and wondered who could possibly be a suitable person-er, um...pony to ask. It would have to be someone who's job relates to such a thing, and it's too bad Medusa didn't know anypony here or anywhere...

She stopped when the sight of a certain shop grasped her. She looked up and down scanning the building's design. "Sugar Cube Corner..." she whispered to herself as she read the street sign.

Medusa thought that if this was a place of business, then maybe she could at least ask if they know of somepony who could help her with her situation. Medusa began walking to the Ponyville bakery in search of o guide pony...what she was not yet aware of was that some of that guidance would be provided by a pony who's randomness rivaled the insanity of Medusa's own world... :)

* * *

Chapter 4 COMPLETE! Yeah so sorry if you were really hopping for some interaction between the different characters. I know I said that's what would happen in the last chapter, but I was afraid that if I didn't go ahead and finish up this chapter, then it would keep dragging on. But Medusa will definitely interact with the other ponies next time (I think that last sentence made it pretty obvious who the first pony would be).

I'll also try to get to what Chrysalis and the five Changelings are doing in Death City. Also, I plan on giving the five Changelings individual names, personalities, and human disguises with descriptions of their appearance.

See ya next chapter and as of uploading this, HOORAY FOR 100 VIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadliest of Predators**

*Do not own Soul Eater, MLP, MLP FIM, or any of the characters and content featured in the latter series...

**Chapter 5: New Friends...to Torture...**

Medusa pushed the door to the bakery open, she was still getting use to the feeling of having hooves instead of hands (well she never wore shoes anyway). She poked her head in and looked around. It looked like an average little bakery (well of course not "average" because of how things looked in this world, but it wasn't warped or anything).

She actually didn't see anyone around. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?" but there was no answer. she sighed and her eye lids sank. "Maybe I should just try another pl-!" before she could even finish that sentence to herself, she was abruptly greeted by a pony with bright pink fur and a dark pink, puffy mane (i think it's dark pink...).

Medusa fell back on her flank...again, and gasped.

"Hey there!" exclaimed the pink pony excitedly. "HowcanIhelpyou?Youwantsomecake?Ibetyou'rehereforsomecake!WehavethebestcakeinallofPonyville!Whatkindof cakedoyoulike?!Chocolate?!Vanilla?!Icecream?!Birthday?!Chocolatewithvanillaicing?!Vanillawithchocolateicing?!OH!OrhowaboutChocolatewithvanillaicingontopof chocolateicingontopofvanillaicingontopofchocolateicing!?Orifyouwant-!" Medusa shoved her hoof in the chattering pony's mouth.

"ENOUGH!" she exclaimed. "I mean..." she tried to calm down from...whatever the fuck just happened. She got up of the ground, brushed off her pants and looked at the pink pony with a serious glare before breaking into a "friendly" smile.

"Hello, my name is Me-(is there any point in hiding my name here?...Nah) Medusa. I'm kinda of new here and was wondering if there was any place I would go to figure everything out about this town?" she said trying to sound as subtle as possible.

The bright pink pony simply smiled before erupting into an onslaught of dialogue once more. "Ohboydidyoueverstopattherightplace!Ifyouwannaknowabout Ponyville,thenI'dLOVEtogiveyouagrandtourofeverysingleinchofthislovelytownof-!" Medusa stopped her again.

Medusa had a slightly irritated look on her face that she was trying to hide. "No no no no no no no no no no. Please, enough. I...I can barely understand you. If you're going to show me around, then PLEASE talk slower."

Medusa kept her hoof on the pony's mouth, whom merely smile and nodded, letting Medusa know that (hopefully) she understood. "Good..." Medusa took her hoof away from the pony's mouth and waited for a hopefully normal response.

The pink pony took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. The elongated period of silence almost disturbed Medusa. What perso-PONY (she would never get used to saying that) goes from loud and obnoxious to near permanent silence in less than a minute?

Medusa raised a hoof. "Um...Hello?" she asked trying to get the ponies attention.

Without warning, a piece of cake was shoved into Medusa's mouth. "Want some cake?" the pony asked, even though she had already made Medusa eat it.

Medusa turned away and found herself instantly swallowing the cake less risk choking on it. She coughed a little after swallowing it. she looked at the pony mad at first. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" but Medusa's anger faded as the flavor struck her taste buds.

She licked the crevasses of her mouth that still had some icing. "Hey..." she began. "This is actually pretty good." she said, surprised herself to find that she was smiling.

The pony grinned widely. "SEE! I told ya! I told ya!" exclaimed the pink filly as she began excitedly bouncing around Medusa.

Medusa just stared at her oddly and a little awkwardly. "Actually, I don't think you ever said that...unless it was mixed in with that gibberish a minute ago..." Medusa mumbled under her breath.

The pony then brought a cupcake up to Medusa's face. "Here, ya want a cupcake too?" she asked still smiling, of course.

Medusa shoved the cupcake to the side. "Thanks but..." she gave the pony an odd look. "Something tells me not to take any cupcakes from you." :D :D :D :D

The pony looked at Medusa confused at first but her smile returned instantly. "Suit yourself." she then ate the cupcake. "So..." the pony began even though she was still chewing the pastry (and NO there's no flesh in it, THAT DOESN'T EXIST). "Why don't you go ahead and ask me my name so that the writer doesn't have to keep referring to me as 'pink pony' in this text?"

"W-w..Wait, what?" Medusa asked, extremely confused.

"Oh nothing." she swallowed the cupcake, grabbed Medusa's hoof, and shook it. "My name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkiepie or Pinky." she said cheerfully.

"Okay...Pinky..." Medusa said taking her hoof away. "So, um, back to my first question?" she asked, hoping Pinky had heard her the first time.

Pinky was silent for a moment but she soon smiled and nodded. "Well..." she came up next to Medusa and put an arm (leg...whatever's correct to say for a horse). "You came to the right place indeed. My friend Twilight is ALL ABOUT helping people in need." she leaned in close to Medusa and whispered this in her ear. "It's kinda her job."

"Really..." Medusa tried to back away. "And just were is this _Twilight_."

"Don't worry, I'll take you to her." Pinky jumped down to the sidewalk. "Well...come on!"

Medusa forced a fake smile. "Right behind you..." she then thought to herself. "I hope the other ponies aren't as...enthusiastic as this one, or I won't be able to get a straight answer out of hardly any...pony (haha, I said it!).

Medusa looked up at the sky as she walked with Pinky. She remembered the smiling, laughing sun of her own world as she took a glimps of the faceless one that touched the top of the far mountains. "...I wonder how Chrysalis is doing?"

* * *

*In Soul Eater world...

Chrysalis and her changelings had made it to the desert right outside of Death City. Chrysalis took a step forward. They were all standing on a ledge that aloud them to see the entire City from a far. "Death City, that's gotta be it." she took note of the many skulls around the city that reflected the city's leader. "This Death or grim reaper guy must be a real egotistical loser if he has to spread his face all over his own city, that'd be like if Celestia had her face personally carved into the sun."

She smiled evilly and turned to her changelings. Of the five of them, one had the general armor (I hope I'm not the only one who noticed that) and she thought to herself that it would be rather difficult to enter a place like this looking the way they did. GOOD THING THEY'RE CHANGELINGS! :D LOL :D

She called out their names. "Scorn, Stinger, LongTooth, Wild Glare, General Scar..." they all gave their immediate attention. She continued. "It looks like if we want to get in here without causing a scene, you five are gonna have to take on form's more similar to mine, except male-besides you Wild Glare." she said pointing to the female changeling (why? BECAUSE I CAN :D)

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Now I want you five to all go on ahead of me, observe what these humans, and choose a form to take on while we're here." she pointed at the DWMA. "In about thirty minutes, we will all meet at the base of that building. Is your mission clear?"

They all nodded in sync.

"Good..." she turned to the unsuspecting Death City with another evil grin. "Now move out."

* * *

*30 minutes later...

Chrysalis, as she said she would, was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the DWMA. And as promised, five familiar energies inside of five foreign bodies walked up to her. There was no questioning it. She could tell from their burning green irises that they were her Changelings. She smiled. "Interesting forms you've chosen, I like them."

Scorn had mid-long, slicked down, red hair with black highlights. He was wearing a simple white tang-top, blue jeans, and black gloves. The cuffs of his gloves were grey and had "BURN" illustrated on both of them. Finally, he had a black sun tattoo starting at his right shoulder and traveling into a tentacle like design down his arm.

Stinger had much longer hair who's color matched his queen's. He was wearing a black and green striped scarf around his neck that covered his mouth. Below that, he wore a black leather jacket that had the sleeves torn of at the mid-point of the bicep. Underneath his jacket he had a wrinkled, rather old looking grey shirt. Finally, he had a pair of black pants that curled up into a pair of long boots he was wearing that ended just below his knee.

LongTooth had short yet very spiky green hair with dark blue highlights. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a grey stripe going diagonally across his chest. At the center of the stripe (which is also where his heart was) was a grey circle with an illustration of the grim reaper's skull inside. Finally, he had a normal set of jeans but with a chain belt around his waist. He also kept his long fangs from his changeling form, hence the name.

Wild Glare, the only female, had jet black hair with twin spiky pig-tails. She wore blue eyeliner and a small blue lightning bolt painted on her right cheek. She was wearing a hoodie like Medusa, though hers actually had sleeves (witch were rolled up). Her hoodie outfit was dark grey with six black stripes, three on each side of her torso resembling a rib cage. Finally, she had a short black skirt and black boots.

Scar, the general changeling, had spiked up white hair with light grey highlights. He wore a blue jean jacket the was zipped up and sported a green camo neckerchief. He had long black pants accompanied by what looked like army boots. And finally, more or less just to go with his name, he had a scar going over each of his eyes.

*For all of them, the skin around their eyes is darkened and their irises are the same color as their eyes when they where changelings.

"Now..." Chrysalis began. "Stay in those forms until I say otherwise. Also, before we entered this world, Medusa said that there is a dynamic about this reality in witch certain poni-I mean people can transform into a weapon and then are held by another. So if anyone asks , you'll have to decide on who's the weapon and who's the wielder. Good thing we can already shape shift." *I don't know if changelings can turn into inanimate objects or not, but nobody ever said no :D.

They all bowed to their queen. As they rose, they dropped their personas as soldiers and took on new personalities to go with their new guises.

"So what are we gonna do first, my Queen?" Scar asked, respectfully bowing slightly.

"Hopefully it involves breaking stuff, am I right?"LongTooth commented with a menacing smile.

"We've only been here an hour or so and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth, LongTooth." Stinger said in response. He then looked at the Death logo on LongTooth's shirt. "You seriously picked THAT design?"

"What!? I though it was kinda cool. Besides, it signifies Death or something, right?"

Scorn leaned in. "Yeah but it's kinda forced isn't it? There's enough of it around here to begin with, we don't need you wearing it around."

"Says the guy that chose a british accent for HIS form." LongTooth sneered at Scorn.

Wild Glare looked at the three with a bored expression. "Maybe if you all shut up, our queen could go ahead and tell us what she wants us to do." she said giving the three a glare.

They also looked at he with a glare, but they backed off the instant she made a terrifying expression that could scare even the mighty Nightmare Moon.

"Enough..." Chrysalis said getting their attention.

The three who were arguing lowered their heads. "Our deepest apologies, mistress..." they sighed in sync.

Chrysalis turned around and looked at the building that they had gathered at. "Well for one thing, Medusa told me about the base of her enemies in this world, and judging by the decor of this building in front of us; i'm gonna assume that we have found it."

They all smiled evilly. "I can already taste their happiness." Chrysalis said seductively, licking her lips.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be up faster but I ended up hanging out with a friend for a few days around the time this chapter was half way done. I personally thought i did an okay job writing Pinky's character into text, but if for some reason you didn't like it, please remember that putting a spastic character like Pinkiepie in text form is quite difficult. Next chapter Medusa will meet the rest of the mane six (hopefully) and some others (hopefully). Chrysalis will also begin her conquest and...well you'll have to see when we get there :D !

Hope you like the individual changeling designs :)


End file.
